Aizen's Victory
by Arroiuqlu Schiffer
Summary: Desperation and sorrow rocks the Seireitei as Aizen now possess the key and heads to usurp the king. Ichigo has been defeated and so has the Gotei 13! With nothing to stand in his way and his plans successful, the Espada King will surpass even the gods!


Hello there again, loyal readers! I, Arroiuqlu Schiffer-Ulquiorra's self-proclaimed younger twin sister, has returned! I'm glad you guys/girls are reading this story. And I'm here writing another tragic one-shot.  
I can't tell you how long I wanted to publish this story and how long it's been in my comp. Unfortunately, my internet was down most of the time but I'm not going to complain. I will tell you this, if you're pro-Aizen then you'll be glad about this story but if not, that's unfortunate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, ( I wish I did). If I did, Ulquiorra would be alive and I'd be his younger sibling-as well as him being the 0 Espada, Ichigo and Rukia would be together, Orihime would be dead and there would be no fillers.  
On with the story...

* * *

**Aizen's Victory**

Ichigo lay injured and defeated on the ground in the ruins of the Seireitei. He cared nothing for the cries of pain and sorrow from the other Shinigami or the sounds of clashing zanpakuto in the distance. All he cared for was reaching the petite raven-haired Shinigami in front of him. Ichigo used his right arm to monkey-crawl forward because his left arm had been badly broken and left behind a long trail of blood.

His injuries were now taking its toll on his body, blood leaked profusely out from every cut, slash and wound. The substitute Shinigami's bright orange-hair was stained with blood and his Shinigami clothes were tattered and torn from the battles. Ichigo held Tensa Zangetsu in his hand and continued to crawl. He coughed up more of his precious crimson liquid from within him, another copious amount escaped from him but he didn't care.

_'How could this happen? This can't be happening!' _He thought angrily to himself.

Even with his newly acquired powers, Ichigo couldn't win or protect anyone. Aizen proved to be too powerful and was winning; the former taichou had invaded Karakura Town resulting in hundreds of deaths and now invaded the Soul Society.

Pain surged through his body as he crawled ever closer to his partner, he pushed it away and he tried to speak to confirm that she was still alive but no noise came out; only more blood. Ichigo gripped Tensa Zangetsu even tighter to relieve the pain and continued crawling.

_'This has to be an illusion! This has to be his hypnosis!'_

Ichigo denied all that his senses perceived. She was only a few meters away but to the young Shinigami, it felt like light years. He had to get closer; he had to see her with his own eyes. However the pain was beginning to become too much, each centimeter, each inch, each foot he crawled erupted in indescribable pain. At first it started off with a grunt, then to a groan, transcended to a wail and finally a cry. Ichigo's head rested on the splintered ground, blood and sweat mixed together and were now blurring his vision. He huffed as exhaustion set in but he couldn't stop; he would not stop, not when she was so close to him.

The Kuchiki heiress was just now a few feet away from him and he didn't dare think about what would happen to a Shinigami when they died. Ichigo swore and cursed at himself within in his mind; he had wished that he had gotten to Karakura sooner, he had wished he were stronger, he had wished that this wasn't happening. However, the cynical and pessimistic side of himself told him that all the wishing in the world wasn't going do anything.

The 17-year-old Kurosaki pushed the pessimism to the side; all that mattered was the Shinigami Noble in front of him. He took one large breath and pushed on.

Finally. He had reached her. What had felt like an eternity was now over.

"Ru-Rukia…"

Ichigo stared at her while he heaved and refused to accept the reality. She was dead. Pure and simple. A look of pain was etched onto her face while blood trickled out of her mouth and her clothes were torn. A labyrinth of cuts, bruises and wounds covered her skin and she lay in a puddle of her own blood, making the strands and locks of her hair float on the surface. Yet, the most striking thing was that a Zanpakuto stuck out from the middle of her chest. But it wasn't just any Zanpakuto, it was her own, Sode no Shirayuki. Its blade was coated in her blood and the long white ribbon cascaded down to blood puddle, turning to a crimson color.

Ichigo touched Rukia's hand and flinched at the icy cold feeling but he didn't care. The Substitute Shinigami took a firm hold of her hand, nudging her and tried talking to her like an infant oblivious to death. His hand cupped her face and Ichigo felt tears welling up in his eyes. It had been so long since he had cried and he felt the downpour begin in his inner-world.

"Rukia…c'mon. This isn't funny anymore. Say something." He tried but he knew that there would be no response. The denial dissipated and was now replaced with acceptance. Ichigo hovered over the dead Shinigami, tears now flowing and mixing with his blood.

"I'm so sorry Rukia…If only I'd been here sooner…If only I were stronger…If only I could protect everyone…"

Ichigo cried even harder, "I really am useless…Damn it." His tears fell on Rukia's cheek and gave her the appearance of crying.

As Ichigo continued to weep, he heard light footsteps behind him but decided to ignore them; all he wanted was to stay there and cry.

"It's funny, she put up quite a fight."

Ichigo turned his head around and grimaced.

Sosuke Aizen

"I imagined that your reiatsu has vastly diminished. You no longer interest me."

"Aizen", Ichigo growled roughly.

"I'm afraid your bluff won't work on me, seeing that you're almost dead."

The Hollowified Shinigami continued to glower at the Espada leader and felt his crushing reiatsu. Ichigo hated how condescending Aizen was and how pitiful he looked at the moment. What Ichigo hated most was that it he hadn't been able to protect his friends and the dead Shinigami in front of him from the Hollow menace behind him.

Ichigo huffed as he felt a numbing sensation travel up his legs and stomach. He felt his eyesight failing; whether this was caused by Aizen or from dying, the orange haired Shinigami did not know.

"Rukia…"

"There's no point talking to that corpse."

Ichigo let out a growl but felt Aizen vanish for a millisecond and felt him reappear behind him.

"If you want to join her, allow me to grant you your wish."

Aizen thrusted his Zanpakuto deeply in the middle of Ichigo's chest making its tip protrude from his chest.

"It's over, Kurosaki Ichigo."

With that said, Aizen yanked out his blade from the orange-haired Shinigami and watched as the remaining amount of his blood spilled everywhere. Satisfied, the Hollow King waltzed around Ichigo, his long hair flowing behind him.

He turned around and looked at the dead Rukia and dying Ichigo.

The dying Substitute Shinigami gasped for air and his amber eyes were quickly losing their luster. Ichigo's arm rested on Rukia's waist before he swayed to his right, his head landing centimeters from Rukia's. He drew his final breath before letting it disappear with the wind.

"How pitiful."

With that final comment, Aizen walked off and left the two dead Shinigami.

Aizen waltzed into the royal palace and killed all the royal guards as if they were flies. The former taicho didn't care about how beautiful the palace was or that thousands of guards would attempt to stop him. Aizen wanted the crown. He wanted to be king of everything and nothing would stand in his way. Now, he surpassed even the gods.

After killing all the sentries in the courtyard, Aizen continued to the hallway that led to the thrown room. The enemies that opposed Aizen were now eliminated and those who refused to bow down to the new king would be executed.

While killing everyone in the throne room, the former taicho focused his attention on the fleeing King. Aizen saw the terror in his eyes and smiled coldly before using sonido feet from him. He cut the king down before stabbing him in the stomach, chopping off his head, and finally firing a cero at the body. Not a hint of qualm or guilt expressed itself in Aizen's face.

Turning away, he walked toward the throne when he heard hundreds of footsteps and more guards showed up.

Aizen simply scoffed as he looked at their massive numbers, yet he knew that they feared him and couldn't stand his incredible reiatsu any longer. The guards couldn't tolerate his presence anymore and began to kneel before the new king.

"I am Sosuke Aizen! The King of all Three Worlds! Bow before me!"


End file.
